Hide the breakables, there're new guild members!
by pokemonGandI
Summary: After so many years have past, the children of our favorite guild members are working wizards! Now it's up to them to get through harder jobs than ever, keeping the fairy tail name intact! We all know where this is going... *a town blows up in the background*
1. New Members, new jobs!

Chapter 1: New members, new jobs! Actually, same jobs...

"Rose is coming back, you know." Lucy commented as she continued to write. Natsu looked up from the couch where he was sitting.

"Who?" He asked.

"Rose! Remember, the little girl who joined about a year ago!" Lucy exclaimed, stopping to look at him.

"We've had plenty of people joining over the past year, that guy who avoids girls, the girl with all those fake animal parts, the guy with a weird name, the tomboy, and that really quiet girl." Natsu listed them carefully, as if it pulled his memory just to remember the five people.

"No! The one who always carries around a book!" Lucy resisted the urge to strangle her husband.

"Oooooooh! But I thought her name was Li-Chan, not Rose..." Natsu said, thinking hard.

"LIBERY HAS BEEN IN THE GUILD SINCE BIRTH!" Lucy shouted.

"Then who else?" Natsu asked, unaffected by Lucy's shouting.

"The one with the fable book!" Lucy seethed.

"Nope, I ain't got nothin'." Natsu said.

"I'm just glad you remember our children's names..." Lucy muttered.

* * *

Rose slowly walked into the Fairy Tail. Her full name was Roseala Grimmtear, but Rose was just fine with her. She had long white hair that fell to her knees, purple eyes, with a purple Fairy Tail guild mark under her left eye. She wore a large purple sweater that went over her hands and did not fit her along with a blue miniskirt, and black stockings with blue flats. Finally, a blue lacrima orb necklace was placed around her neck and a blue ribbon headband hung just above her eyes. She was short, and resented it. She tripped instantly.

"Ow..." Rose groaned.

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke above her.

"Yes..." Rose sat up, and was frozen by what she saw.

You have to understand, Rose had only hung around the guild hall for a month before going on a training trip for eleven months. Even then, she had been extremely anti-social, only getting to know the adults. So she didn't know anyone under the age of eighteen.

Standing in front of her was an extremely small version of Laxus. He was much scrawnier than the original thing, and had two spiking lines of white in his hair. He wore an orange and white striped T-shirt along with blue shorts. He was looking at her curiously.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"R- Rose." Rose stammered, jumping to her feet. The boy was obviously young, as even her short self towered over him.

"Why are you so nervous, Rose-Chan?" The boy asked curiously. Then he seemed to realize something. "Oh! You're annoyed cuz I didn't introduce myself first! I'm Luxen!"

Before Rose could say a word, the book at her side popped open and a red magic circle appeared over it. A busty and curvy girl with red hair and fox ears, tiny fangs, bright blue eyes, a skimpy red faux fur top and miniskirt, a red fox tail, and red fur high heeled boots popped out from the magic circle. She appeared

"Aw, stop talking to little miss flatty and come on a date with me, little boy." The girl said seductively. Luxen blinked at her, confused. Rose glared at the woman while covering her flat chest.

"Why are you out, Solvieg?!" Rose demanded.

"Come on, I'll show you some things your mommy and daddy don't want you to know until you're at least twelve." Solvieg's eyes glinted mischievously as she ignored Rose. Luxen blinked again.

"FAIRY ARM: SILVER!" A girl about Rose's age that was identical to Evergreen except for her right arm, which was silver, leaped into view. She smashed her silver arm into Solvieg's face.

"A REAL woman wouldn't flirt with a six year old!" She exclaimed as her arm returned to normal. Rose gawked as Solvieg was sent flying.

"Summer-Nii looks mad..." Luxen said as he hid behind the Evergreen lookalike. Rose was making multiple mental notes not to mess with Summer when a pink magic circle appeared over the still open book. A curvy woman with huge breasts and skimpy attire came out slowly and elegantly. She had silky, black hair and deep purple eyes, which were accompanied by lips the color of Erza's hair. She pulled out a notepad, constantly glancing up at Luxen and Summer.

"Oh they're just perfect together! I, Venus, the almighty goddess of love, declare it an official shipping!" She exclaimed as she scribbled. Luxen blinked again, while a vein popped out on Summer's face.

"A REAL woman wouldn't ship a twelve year old girl with her six year old cousin! FAIRY ARM: SILVER!" She swung her right arm, which was once again silver, punching Venus away.

"Now Summer-Nii looks angrier..." Luxen said.

"Is everyone here so violent?" Rose murmured as she pushed the KOed Venus and Solvieg back into the book of fables. They popped right in. Before either of them could reply, there was a loud bang from the other side of the room. A miniature Gray and Natsu were duking it out.

"FIRE AND ICE JUST DON'T MIX, PINKIE!" The mini Gray shouted.

"THATS CUZ ICE IS JEALOUS OF FIRE'S AWESOMENESS, STRIPPER!" The mini Natsu shouted back. They started attacking each other furiously. The mini Natsu was wearing a red T-shirt and red shorts, while the mini Gray wore underwear identical to his father's... And only that... While Rose was busy being distracted, a gray magic circle popped above the still open fable book. A tall man of about eighteen with black hair, black eyes, black wolf ears, a black wolf tail, and wore only black pants came out.

"Why can't I dress like him?" The man complained to Rose as he pointed to mini Gray. Rose's head snapped around and she glared at him.

"Renegade, it's embarrassing enough that you don't wear a shirt! It's not like I'm asking you to wear a tuxedo, just a T-shirt!" She leaped on him, trying to force a T-shirt she had pulled out onto him.

"Noooooooo! They're so uncomfortable!" Renegade shouted before clawing his way back into the book. Rose glared menacingly at the book before turning back to the fight. It was then she noticed a little girl that looked like Juvia. She had on a pink dress, and was hiding behind a column.

"Blue-Nii... Flame-Kun... I think fire and ice mix..." She said. A girl with redish-blond hair walked past the scene. She wore a white T-shirt and black pants. She stopped and spoke to the Juvia lookalike.

"Yielo, they're gonna fight anyway. Just leave 'em." The blonde said. The distraught Yielo nodded and continued to watch the fight.

"Anna-Chan is the only fourteen year old who's been in Fairy Tail since birth." Luxen told Rose, pointing to the blonde. "She's the oldest."

"Huh... Well, I'm gonna get a room and start unpacking..." Rose picked up her book of fables and started walking across the room, only to bump into a girl. The girl whirled around, bristling. She had long golden brown hair and silver eyes. She wore a white tank top with a belt studded with blue jewelled feathers hanging loosely of her hips tight jeggings and brown combats. She had a palish complexion and freckles. Her gold and silver guild mark showed on her upper arm. A small feather eared wyvern fluttered next to her.

"You wanna fight?!" The girl shouted at Rose.

"HELL YEAH!" A voice said. A blue magic circle had appeared above the book of fables, and a head of purple hair was rising from it. Rose quickly pushed it back in.

"No thanks!" Rose's voice was shrill, and she fled from the girl, only to trip over a boy who was reading a book.

"Hey, watch it." The boy said, standing. He looked identical to kid Jellal (although Rose hasn't met Jellal), and had beautiful scarlet hair. "You got Sakura-Chan mad." He observed.

"Stay out of this, Rubidus!" Sakura growled. "Unless you want to fight too!" Rubidus snorted and swiped his hand to the right. Sakura was sent smashing into the wall. Rose gawked as Rubidus sat back down and started reading again. Rose slowly crept away and bumped into a boy a bit older than her. He had dark brown eyes and black hair that fell to just above his shoulder length. He was lean and semi muscular, a little above average height. His attire consisted of a black cloak with golden designs, a black shirt, white pants, and black boots with spiked soles and metal tips.

"Oh... I'm sorry!" Rose said quickly, waiting for a violent reaction, but the boy simply turned and ran.

"Arashi isn't comfortable around girls." A voice said behind her. Rose turned around to see a girl with a black sash, white and gold qui pao, Blue wooden clogstopaz, and huge blue wings. She sported cherry pink hair with purples at the edges with curls going to her thigh, and Bubblegum pink eyes with slight red outlines. She also had a blue cat tail and white wolf ears. Her skin was the color of a peach. "I'm Kiyeda, but you can call me Ieda."

"Oh. I'm Roseala. But I'm okay with Rose." Rose said, happy to have found a sane person.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Rose! Well, you've already joined it, but..." Ieda thought for a moment, before a boy came up behind her. He had shaggy hair that was all shades of gray, and yellow-orange eyes. He wore a black v neck, black leather jacket, black jeans, red shoes, and a Gold crown headband.

"Now you're actually part of Fairy Tail, since you've made a friend from here." The boy said. Ieda turned and smiled at him.

"Exactly, Yoryn-Kun!" Ieda exclaimed. Yoryn smiled and walked away. "Now you just have to keep making friends! Oh, I know!" Ieda led Rose to a girl. She wore bangages around her chest with a half zipped up dark blue vest with gold trimmings and a high collar. It started in the middle of her ribcage. she had white shorts on with a brown belt and a holster. Finally, she had black knee high socks and dark and light boots on. She had light green eyes and short black hair except for her bangs and two long strands.

"Ama-Chan! Say hello to Rose!" Ieda said. Ama gave Rose a cold stare, before a parakeet fluttered next to her and started talking at a fast pace. Ama smiled at it and turned back around. Ieda led Rose away from the girl.

"Yeah... Ama-Chan isn't very friendly... But-" the rest of whatever Ieda was going to say was cut off by Anna shouting.

"You idiots! If you don't stop fighting, you'll get close to the freezer where Erza keeps her strawberry cake!" Anna's voice rang out through the hubbub. Rose turned to see her standing in front of the still fighting Natsu and Gray minis. "I warn you, Erza won't be happy!" Still, the fight continued. Anna sighed and pulled out a golden key. She pointed it at the quarreling boys. "I warned you." Still there was no stop to the fighting. "OPEN, GATE OF THE SCORPION: SCORPIO!" Scorpio came out and got on his hands and knees, his scorpion tail pointing at the minis.

"The usual, Anna?" He asked.

"Yes." Anna said, putting the key away.

"SAND BUSTER!" Scorpio shouted as a sandstorm shot from his tail and smashed into the two boys. Scorpio returned to the celestial spirit world while the boys were smashed to the wall with sand.

"Now Flame, I expected more of you." Anna said, dragging the mini Natsu by the hair.

"No you didn't! And stop dragging me!" Flame exclaimed, promptly getting released by Anna.

"Are you okay, Blue?" Anna asked.

"Do you really care?" The mini Gray grumbled.

"No. But I thought you might accept it as a token of kindness." Anna said mildly. Both Flame and Blue grumbled. "Come on you two, how about we go on a job with everyone else? No one younger than eighteen has gone on a job in a few days." Anna looked as if she knew this would excite them. Both boys instantly shot up.

"A job?! Yes!" They both shouted with sparkling eyes.

"Good. I'll enjoy seeing Rose's strength." Anna said, turning to look at Rose.

"W- well I just got back and I have to unpack and and and-" Rose tried to think up an excuse.

"So it's settled! We'll all go on the mission to see Rose's magic!" Anna said. Everyone under eighteen in the room cheered, and Rose started eroding.

"Can we come too, Anna?" A voice said. Rose stopped eroding and looked to see a miniature Levy next to a miniature Gajeel. The mini Levy was at least a few inches shorter than the mini Gajeel, and was shorter than all of the guild Rose had met, save Luxen. The mini Gajeel was petting a small black kitten. It was the mini Levy that had spoke.

"Of course, Li-Chan and Epist-Kun! It wouldn't be the same without you guys!" Anna said.

"Yay!" The mini Levy exclaimed and ran over to Rose. "You're Rose, right? It's nice to meet you!"

"Um... Aren't you a little young to be going on a job? You can only be what, eight? And even then you're on the smaller size." Rose commented. The mini Levy instantly burst into tears and ran over to where Gajeel was sitting.

"Dad, I'm not short, right?" She said, tears still pouring from her eyes. Gajeel grinned and patted her on the head.

"Of course not! You're already much taller than your mother!" He said. The mini Levy instantly brightened up, while Levy glared at Gajeel from across the room. The mini Gajeel made his way over to Rose.

"You shouldn't mention Libery's height around her. She's a bit sensitive about it. By the way, I'm Epistul, Libery's younger brother. And this is Nyx, my cat." He said, pointing to the little black kitten.

"Younger?! But... But... You're so much taller than her!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm really tall for a nine year old, and she's really short for a thirteen year old. I guess it evens out." Epistul said, shrugging.

"She's thirteen?!" Rose glanced at the tiny girl.

"It really doesn't matter. You should reconsider judging her size once you see her brain in action." Epistul said.

"Bye guys!" Luxen waved as the others exited the guild.

"Why can't Luxen come?" Rose asked Ieda.

"He's only six. His parents aren't letting him go on jobs until he's eight." Ieda explained.

"Oh." Rose said thoughtfully. "I think I like Fairy Tail."

**Author note: I hope you like it! I worked really hard on it, and will update as much as I can. Just to give you perspective, here are the ages of my characters.  
Luxen is six.  
Yielo and Flame are eight.  
Blue and Epistul are nine.  
Summer is twelve.  
Rubidus and Libery are thirteen.  
Anna is fourteen.  
I will answer reviews in this format after each chapter unless an author note would ruin the mood.**


	2. The first train ride

Chapter 2: train ride (arc 1)

"Come on, Flame. It's not that bad." The little light blue exceed said as he poked Flame's side. Flame was having motion sickness.

"Stop it, Merry. It's not cute." He said grumpily. Rose glanced at Epistul, who was also experiencing motion sickness.

"Where's Nyx?" Rose queried.

"We don't bring pets on missions." Epistul said queasily.

"Then what's with Flame's cat?" Rose questioned.

"Hey! I'm no one's cat! I'm a wizard too!" Merry exclaimed.

"Merry... Is the son... Of Happy and Carla..." Epistul said.

_Great... I'm sitting next to and across from two people with extreme motion sickness..._ Rose thought.

They were on a train on their way to the job. Rose was sitting between Epistul and Anna. Across from her were Merry and Flame.

"So Anna, you're a celestial wizard, right?" Rose asked, looking at Anna.

"Yes... Best magic around..." Anna had her hands folded in her lap. Her face was tinted a bit green.

"Are you okay, Anna-Chan?" Rose asked.

"I'm... Fine... I've gotta use the rest room." Anna got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Even though Anna isn't a dragon slayer, she still has motion sickness. She hates to admit it, though." Rubidus said from where he sat reading in the aisle across from them. Rose glanced over at him.

"Really? I don't see why she'd be ashamed of it..." Rose said.

"Anna is the oldest for the most part, and has been for a long time. She has authority over all of us. A lot of the very young kids look up to her." Rubidus explained carefully.

"Oh." Rose didn't understand.

"When all the adults were out, she took care of us. She can't have any flaws." Rubidus said.

"I think I get it! That's so sweet!" Rose said. Rubidus smiled at her and went back to his book. Then the train stopped, and they arrived.

**Author Note: sorry this one was short! This is a one chapter per arc occurrence. The next chapter will be longer, promise! **


	3. Multiple Monsters

Chapter 3: multiple monsters and bad chapter titles

Flame and Epistul were the first to run off the train.

"Why would anyone-" Flame panted.

"Ever-" Epistul panted.

"Want to ride one of those things-" Flame panted.

"In their life?!" Epistul finished.

"Well it got us here." Summer said as she walked out. The others soon followed. "Hey Anna, what's the mission?" Summer shouted into the train. Anna came out, looking normal.

"We're supposed to defeat a monster." Anna said. Suddenly, an old woman rushed over.

"Are you the Fairy Tail wizards?!" The woman cried. Anna held up her hand with the red fairy tail guild mark in response. "Oh good! You must hurry and stop it! It's he-" a beam of darkness completely consumed the woman. All the children gawked and whirled around to see a medium sized shadowy creature sitting on the roof of a building.

"You killed her! You killed that old woman!" Flame shouted. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He leaped up, his fist flaming.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Epistul's arm turned into the iron weapon, and the two little dragon slayers leaped up. The creature dodged to the side, so their combined attacks only smashed the building. The creature duplicated suddenly, so there were at least ten of them. They all dashed off in a different direction. Flame and Epistul raced off after one of them. Anna looked like she was resisting the urge to pummel something.

"Summer, Merry, make sure they're ok." Anna seethed. The little exceed nodded and flew after them. Summer nodded.

"FAIRY SOUL: BUTTERFLY WINGS!" Delicate pink butterfly wings sprouted from Summer's back, and she flew after them.

"Everyone else, we split up and destroy. Yielo, Blue, Rubidus, take another direction. Ama, Ieda-Chan, go with Libery. Arashi and Yoryn, you two should be fine alone. Rose, Sakura, you're with me." Anna said. All the children nod and run off.

* * *

"Are you sure I should be with you? I'll just slow you down..." Rose said as the three wizards ran through the quiet streets.

"I want to see your magic- LOOK OUT!" Anna shouted before pushing Rose to the ground. A beam of dark energy exploded behind them. They jumped to their feet, glaring at the monster that was positioned on the rooftop. Anna pulled out a gate key, Rose opened her fable book, and Sakura pulled out a card with a bird drawn on it's back.

"Have you seen your grandma naked?" Ama yelled at a different one of the creatures. There was no response from the monster, and it just continued staring at them from the roof. Ama cursed under her breath.

"QUEEN OF PURENESS!" Ieda exclaimed as she pulled the crown off her head. The jewel shoots a powerful beam at the monster.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" The word fire made of flames came up above Libery, and shot at the monster. It sidestepped both attacks, successfully dodging them. Ama manipulated the air near her friends' mouths, causing it to vibrate with sound.

"High frequency disks." Ama said coldly. The vibrating air took the shape of three disks, and they shot at the roof. The first two shattered the bricks as they slightly missed, but the third was heading right at the monster. It opens it's mouth, and a beam of darkness devoured the disk. The group all leaped away from the beam, and it exploded. The monster was about to strike again, when it suddenly lifted its shadowy claws in the air and let out an ear piercing howl.

"Ah! What's happening?!" Ieda asked, covering her ears. Libery followed suit, cowering behind Ieda. Ama only shrugged.

* * *

The monster standing in front of Rubidus, Blue, and Yielo was screaming the same cry of agony. Blue quickly froze the monster.

"Dark earthquake!" Rubidus said, pressing his hands firmly on the ground. A multitude of ghosts erupted from the ground, smashing the ice and sending the creature crashing into the wall. "I want you to help the others, Yielo-Chan. We've got this one." Yielo nodded and raced off.

* * *

One of the creatures was slashed in half by a blade of red energy. Another was ripped to shreds by a geyser of darkness and feathers. The final creature in the group stopped its howl to look at the aggressors. Yoryn already had created another black magic circle in his hand. Arashi was in a fighting stance. The creature wasn't phased. It duplicated, and an army of monsters appeared in front of the boys. The wizards only smirked.

"Blade of chivalry." Yoryn said. From the magic circle popped a huge red and black sword, which Yoryn grasped firmly in his hand. He raced forward and slashed into the leading creature.

* * *

"High frequency explosion." Ama said through the screeching. There was an incredible buzzing noise before the air near the monster exploded. The screeching stopped.

"Is it over?" Libery whispered, peeking from behind Ieda.

"We'll see soon enough." Ama answered grimly. The three girls stared at the smoke as it began to clear...

**Author note: hi all! The reason Sakura, Rose, and Anna didn't get a lot of actual fighting in is cuz I'm saving their bossness for later. Seriously, I super love Sakura's magic, and it's perfect for this arc! That's it for now! All the characters are super boss!**


	4. More Battles and More Monsters

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I RECENTLY BECAME AWARE OF MY ASTERISKS BEING ERASED. I ASK THAT YOU GUYS REREAD CHAPTER THREE VERY QUICKLY AND NOTE THE SCENE CHANGES. THANK YOU.**

Chapter 4: more battles and more monsters

Rubidus crushed a ball of purple magic energy in his fist, and a flurry of ghosts came from it, battering the monster.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!" An ice hammer appeared in Blue's hand, and he slammed the monster with it. The monster smashed into a home and lay still. "Yes!" Gray cheered. Rubidus smiled, when three more creatures dropped in front of them.

"We're not done yet!" Rubidus shouted. Both wizards leaped forward, attacking the creatures. Meanwhile, the defeated creature began to stir...

* * *

In another part of the city, one of the creatures landed on a rooftop. A small girl with lots of pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and blonde bunny ears and a tail landed on the opposite rooftop. She also had buck teeth and a little bunny nose. She wore a puffy pink dress with ruffles and white lace.

"BIG BUNNY STOMPER!" The girl leaped across to the other roof, a yellow magic circle at the end of her feet. The creature leaped out of the way, and the girl crashed through the roof, leaving a huge gaping hole. The creature skidded to a halt on the other side of the roof. A large hawk flew at the creature, slashing with its talons. The creature dodged the big bird.

At the bottom of the house, Rose was helping up the blond girl.

"Don't push yourself so much, Harley! It makes me worried about you!" Rose said, putting her arm around the girl. Harley was slightly taller than Rose.

"I can't grow up quickly without winning quickly!" Harley said, trying to struggle away from Rose. A green magic circle appeared above the fable book in Rose's free hand. A man of about 21 came out. He had green hair and eyes, and his body was almost completely covered by a brown turtle shell.

"HARLEQUIN HARE!" The man boomed. "YOU MUSN'T LET TIME GET AHEAD OF YOU! YOU CAN'T BEAT AN ENEMY THAT WAY!" Harley glowered at him, but stopped struggling.

"Thank you, Jericho." Rose said, relief filling her eyes and voice.

"It is my job to protect the young, as well as you, Roseala Grimmtear." Jericho said, slowly turning to face the battle.

"So you'll fight?!" Rose said, shock and happiness filling her voice.

"Well of course." Jericho scoffed. "I am a character in your book, therefore I am at your service." He began ever so slowly drawing a green magic circle.

Back on the rooftops, the hawk hadn't managed to land a single hit on the creature. The creature opened its mouth and sent a beam of darkness at the big bird. It barely managed to dodge, and returned to its original form: a card with a bird drawn on it.

"Flying turtle." Jericho said as the magic circle finished. A green turtle shell shot from it, hurtling at the creature. The creature evaded it at the last moment, leaving another hole in the roof.

Sakura caught the card, cursing the hawk's failure.

* * *

A blast of darkness shot from the explosion. Ama saw it first and pushed Ieda and Libery down. The blast shot over the three girls' heads.

"HEAVEN'S THUNDER!" Ieda flew up into the air and spread her arms out. Lightning came down and struck the creature's roof.

* * *

Yoryn looked up from his battle.

"Ieda." He muttered.

"Focus!" Arashi shouted. A creature was readying a beam at him. Yoryn turned back to the battle.

* * *

Summer turned when she saw the lightning.

"What is that?" She wondered.

"We have to keep up! We're already losing them!" Merry shouted back at her.

"Right!" Summer flew after the light blue exceed.

* * *

More and more green turtle shells whizzed at the creature. It dodged the the attacks, leaving the roof wrecked. Slowly but surely, magic circles were appearing in front of Jericho, shooting turtle shells.

"Your attacks aren't working, Jericho! Let me fight!" Harlequin snapped.

"You mustn't let time get ahead of you! Only time will show our victory!" Jericho snapped back.

"Why're you so serious all the time..." Harley muttered.

"Harley! Don't you understand? Everyone is fighting with their best! So, I have to be good too!" Rose said. Harley looked at her.

"SAND BUSTER!" Amid the chaos of turtle shells, the attack smashed into the creature, creating a massive explosion.

"Got 'im." Anna said from where she stood next to Scorpio.

**Author note: hi! Um... I may start drawing this arc to a close in the next chapter. This chapter was good, with hints of YorEda and a little bit on Flame's group. That's it, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Anna's secret weapon and capture seal!

Chapter 5: Anna's secret weapon and the capture seal

"DARK FORCE!" Rubidus shouted, as one of the creatures was thrown into a second one. A third one leaped at him, and he grunted in annoyance.

* * *

"AETHER'S ARROW!" Arashi held a bow of red energy and shot an arrow from it. It pierced through a creature, killing it instantly.

"BLADE OF CHIVALRY!" The blade appeared in Yoryn's hand, and he slashed a second creature in half.

"AETHER'S ARROW!" Arashi shot another arrow, killing a third monster. There were still a lot of the creatures left.

* * *

Scorpio returned to the spirit world. A blast of darkness shot from the cloud of smoke. Anna pushed both of the other girls down, and the blast exploded just behind them. All three girls were thrown from their feet. Rose landed on her feet, but tripped.

"Ow..." Rose complained. Her fable book landed open in front of her. Jericho and Harley walked over to her.

"We're going back." Harley said as she stepped into the book. She fell right into it.

"Both of you?! But I'm running out of magic! I need you guys to fight! Please, Jericho!" Rose looked at the man with pleading eyes.

"Don't let time get ahead of you. You still have time to win this fight." Jericho said as he too was sucked into the book. Tears welled up in Rose's eyes.

"But I'm useless... How can we win..." Rose whispered. Sakura, who had fallen next to Rose, placed a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. The battle isn't over yet. Look." Sakura said. Rose turned to see Anna standing across from the creature a few yards away. Anna pulled out a silver key, and pointed it at the creature.

"I warn you! This is my most powerful key, and I'm not afraid to use it if you don't leave this city!" Anna said. The creature snorted and stepped toward her. "I warned you! OPEN, GATE OF THE CANIS MINOR, DAN!" A spirit that looked like a black version of Plue appeared. It had a look of such evil on its face that the creature staggered back. "That's right. You don't want to mess with Dan."

"Is Anna gonna be alright?" Rose wondered.

"She has to be." Sakura said. Rose finally looked at Sakura to see her sobbing. "She has to be alright because she saved me."

* * *

Flame, Epistul, and Merry finally came into Summer's line of sight. They were squaring off against the creature. The creature was standing in front of a building, hissing at them. Summer landed beside her friends and her wings dissolved.

"A REAL woman wouldn't kill some old lady! Well, I can't tell if you're a woman or not, but it doesn't matter! You die here and now! Let's do this!" Summer shouted. "FAIRY ARM: ROSE!" Her arm became a bunch of vines shaped like an arm, and roses bloomed out of it. All three wizards charged at the monster.

* * *

About a year before the present...

The girl with reddish blond hair held Sakura firmly by the wrist. They were running through the hallways of what looked to have been a prison-like building. There was little light, so all Sakura could make out was the brilliant reddish blond hair.

"It's going to be alright. We'll get out of this hell. Then I'll take you to a real guild." The girl's voice came from up front.

_A real guild?_

"Just hold on! We'll be out soon!"

_I want to see... A real guild..._

* * *

The scene replayed in Sakura's mind as she and Rose watched the battle. Dan lunged repeatedly at the creature, which dodged each time. Finally, the dog spirit got close enough to bite down hard on the creature. It shrieked and smacked the spirit away with its claw. Dan's face turned into a face of a sweet nikola instead of its scowl. He cried out and ran over to Anna.

"Dan! You were supposed to keep pretending to be strong!" Anna exclaimed, her voice filled with fear. The creature realized what was happening and began advancing toward Anna. Dan returned to the spirit world.

"Anna-Chan is in trouble!" Rose exclaimed worriedly. Sakura leaped up to see the creature was mere feet from the celestial wizard.

"Now! It's my time!" Sakura shouted as she leaped between Anna and the monster. She flipped out a card and pointed it at the monster. "Seal capture!" A silver magic circle appeared in front of the card, and the creature was pulled into it. "We win." Sakura said, grinning, as a drawing of a snake appeared on the card...

**Author note: YorEda FTW! Anyways... Finally got the fight with Flame and Epistul underway! And told you Sakura's a boss! Btw, my ship for Rose is coming in a few arcs, so be on the lookout!**


	6. The battles conclude

Chapter 6: the battles conclude

Rose, Sakura, and Anna ran through the empty streets.

"I've got the feeling Flame and Epist-Kun are gonna need help." Anna said.

"My magic started to return while you were fighting." Rose said. "I should be able to fight now." Sakura said nothing and examined her new card.

* * *

Beams of yellow light shot from the roses on Summer's arm. The creature dodged, some barely missing.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Flame leaped forward, his fist in flames. The creature hissed and shot a beam of darkness at him. It devoured Flame completely.

"FLAME!" Summer screamed, staring in horror.

"Relax, I got 'im." Epistul said. He was holding onto the wall behind the creature with one hand, and holding Flame by the shirt collar in the other.

"Let me down! I wanna fight!" Flame started kicking at Epistul.

"Stop struggling, baka! I'm gonna-" Epistul's sentence was cut off as the piece of wall he was holding broke off. He and Flame crashed to the ground. "Ow..." Summer noticed that behind the small piece of wall, instead of the interior of the house, was something purple...

* * *

The blades made of ice stabbed the remaining creatures in half. Blue grinned, panting. Rubidus grinned back. Suddenly, the creature they had first defeated leaped on Rubidus. Rubidus yelped in surprise and crashed to the ground.

* * *

As soon as Epistul hit the ground, the creature screeched and leaped on him and Flame. Claws of darkness formed on its appendages, and it slashed at the two boys. Epistul screamed in fear and pain. This snapped Summer's attention from the wall.

"A REAL woman wouldn't attack little kids like that! FAIRY LEG: SILVER!" Her arm returned to normal and her right leg turned silver. She slammed it into the creature. It was sent sprawling, and it crashed into the wall. Cracks appeared on the wall, and the creature shrieked. Summer's leg returned to normal, and she watched the creature pensively.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Epistul leaped forward, swinging his arm.

* * *

"Raven harmonics." Yoryn said the spell coldly as he clutched four beads in his hand. He threw them underneath a group of the monsters, and a black magic circle appeared beneath them. They exploded inside a huge geyser of darkness and feathers. A red magic circle appeared in Arashi's hand, when there was a huge explosion in the center of the village. The remaining creatures shrieked and began tearing toward the explosion.

"What? Why are they leaving?" Arashi asked Yoryn. Yoryn just turned and ran toward the center. "Yoryn? Where are you going?"

* * *

The creature leaped off Rubidus and started running toward the center of the village as well. Rubidus quickly leaped up.

"Blue! After it!" Both wizards tore off after the creature.

* * *

The creature was now blackened from Ieda's spell, but still attempted to race toward the village center.

"High frequency disk." Ama said coldly, and hurled a disk of vibrating air at the monster. The monster was sliced cleanly in half.

* * *

In the center of the village, Summer's right arm, which was once again silver, was smashed into the creature. The creature in turn was smashed into the wall. The wall was on the verge of breaking. Epistul and Flame stared at her.

"Why did you..." Epistul trailed.

"How did you..." Flame trailed.

* * *

A few moments earlier...

Epistul and Flame were battering at the creature with all their might. The creature dodged and dodged and dodged. Summer just stood there, staring at the wall. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"FAIRY ARM: SILVER!" Summer shouted as her arm turned silver. She slammed it into the creature, smashing it into the wall. This not only didn't break the wall, but caused the explosion that everyone saw.

* * *

The wall slowly crumbled, causing Flame and Epistul to gasp in shock.

"It's as I thought." Summer said grimly. Behind the wall was a giant purple portal.

"It's one of them... Uh... Um... Them... Uh..." Flame looked frustrated.

"A portal, Flame." Epistul finished.

"I KNEW THAT!" Flame shouted.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YA SAY IT?!" Epistul shouted back.

"What..." Summer murmured. She stepped forward and reached toward the portal...

"Summer! Look out!"

"SAND BUSTER!"

Summer turned as the sand tornado smashed the monster away. It had been creeping up on her and about to pounce. A group of monsters was swarming her, Merry, Flame, and Epistul. Behind the creatures stood Anna, Scorpio, Rose, and Sakura. Rose quickly opened her fable book.

"Come out please, Kimmy!" Rose said as an orange magic circle appeared over the book. A girl with grey mouse ears, short grey hair, brown eyes, and a grey dress with her tiny mouse tail sticking out came from the magic circle.

"W- what c- c- c- can I do f- for y- you R- R- R- Rose-Sama?!" Kimmy whispered nervously.

"I need you to beat those!" Rose exclaimed as a monster leaped at them.

"Grower!" Kimmy squeaked, and smacked the floor in front of the monster with a vine. A tiny flower sprouted in front of the monster, but it just leaped over it.

"Kimmy! You can do better than that!" Rose's voice was panicked.

"I- I- I'm too scared, R- R- Rose-Sama!" Kimmy's voice was shrill with fear.

"Hurry, plea-" Rose's sentence was cut off as a beam of darkness shot at them. Kimmy squeaked and dodged, but Rose seemed frozen. Fear had stuck her in place, and the beam just got closer and closer...

"Rose-Chan! Look out!" Yielo appeared out of nowhere and pushed Rose out of the way. The beam blasted right through the little girl's stomach, leaving a gaping hole. Rose finally unfroze.

"YIELO!"


	7. Victory!

Chapter 7: The fairies' victory!

Rose stared in horror as the child crashed down next to her.

"She... She..." Rose was absolutely horrified. "Yielo... I'm... So sorry..."

"Why are you sorry, Rose-Chan?" Yielo was sitting up and staring at her curiously. The hole in her stomach was still present. Rose screamed and crawled away.

"Kimmy! Help!" Rose exclaimed, her voice shrill.

"Why are you running, Rose-Chan?" Yielo asked, confused.

"You have a hole in your stomach!" Rose shouted, pointing to the hole. Yielo looked down at it and blinked.

"So I do." She said. Rose looked faint. "Why are you still looking at me weird?"

"You have a hole in your stomach! And surviving!" Rose shouted.

"Well yeah, that's because-" Yielo suddenly smacked herself in the forehead. "That's right! No one ever told you! My body is made completely of ice!" Sure enough, first covered the hole and it began filling up with ice. "It could take a while to heal, though."

"Can you fight, Kimmy?" Rose asked, finally getting over the shock.

"I- I'm too scared." The girl squeaked.

"I can protect you, Rose." An orange magic circle had appeared over the fable book. A man with shoulder-length brown hair, lightly tanned skin, lion ears, fangs, and a lion's tail appeared.

"Thanks, Dante!" Rose smiled.

"Are you okay, Kimmy?" Dante asked.

"Y- yes, Dante-Sama!" Kimmy said, looking a bit flushed.

"I ship them so hard." Venus commented from where she sat. She had come from the book unnoticed.

"Wonderful. Why don't all my characters come out?" Rose grumbled. A blue magic circle appeared over the book and a head of purple hair began to come out. "Just kidding! Just kidding!" Rose shouted, quickly pushing the head back into the book.

"LION MAKE FIRE!" An orange magic circle appeared in Dante's hand and a lion made of fire leaped at the creature.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, the creatures are nearing Summer, Flame, Epistul, and Merry.

"FAIRY ARM: ROSE!" Her right arm changed again, and yellow lasers blasted the monsters.

"Rose-Sama, her arm is so beautiful." Kimmy whispered, her eyes sparkling at the flowers. Rose smiled at her.

"I think Summer-Chan would be happy if you told her that." She commented.

"I couldn't! Th- th- what if she- ah! It just wouldn't be right, R- R- Rose-Sama!" Kimmy stuttered.

"STAFF OF THE CROW BEAST!" Yoryn shouted from behind them. A blue double sided spear popped out from a magic circle, and he slammed it into the ground. Cracks appeared and sent the monsters that were about to attack Rose flying. "You should be more careful, Rose-Chan." Yoryn commented.

"Ehehehehehe..." Rose said nervously as the spear disappeared.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!" The floor turned to ice as Blue shouted the spell. Merry swooped down and plucked Flame up.

"FAIRY SOUL: BUTTERFLY WINGS!" Summer picked Epistul up. All the monster slipped into the portal. Scorpio vanished, and all the characters leaped into the fable book. Then everything was silent.

"Well." Anna said. "That was painless." Arashi rushed in, breathless. He looked at the portal with wide eyes.

"That's going to implode!" Arashi shouted.

"And how would you know that?" Summer wondered.

"Fairy Tail has a big library..." Arashi said, glaring. Rose's eyes widened as well.

"He's right! I read that book too!" She shouted. Everyone glanced at each other.

"Everyone." Anna said. "Panic and run."

* * *

The groups gathered together at the edge of the village in time to see it all get sucked into the portal. When it ended, there was nothing but desert.

"Well that was a waste of time." Blue complained.

"Let's go." Anna said. "There's nothing left to be said.

* * *

As the train left, a small portal opened in the center of the town. A lone creature emerged.

**Author's note: END OF ARC ONE YAY! *throws party* the next arc is gonna be better, promise! See y'all then!**


	8. An easy job

Chapter 8: an easy job.

"It sounds kinda like my magic." Anna commented.

"It is, but I don't need as much magic to summon the characters. Plus they can easily come out on their own." Rose explained.

"Oh! Like when that lion guy and that weird girl came out!" Yielo exclaimed.

"Exactly, Yielo!" Rose said, smiling. Rose was sitting with some of the other children and teenagers. "I was wondering, what exactly is your magic, Sakura?"

"I have sealing magic." Sakura muttered dismissively. She was still looking at her new card.

"What about you, Yoryn-Kun? I wanted to see more of it!" Rose asked.

"Raven." He paused for a second, but it was barely noticeable. "Raven crusader magic."

"Cool!" Rose exclaimed. She hadn't noticed the pause. "Where's Arashi? You guys said he was powerful, so I was wondering..."

"I told you already, Rose-Chan, Arashi-Kun isn't comfortable around girls. His magic is Aether magic." Ieda explained.

"What's your magic, Ieda?" Rose asked.

"Angel knight magic." She replied.

"And you, Ama-Chan?" Rose asked. Ama's parrot flew up and squawked the answer for her.

"Sound magic!" The bird chirped. Ama smiled at it.

"I wanna go on a job!" Flame said, stomping.

"Yeah, it's super boring around here." Blue commented.

"Maybe it would be less boring with clothes on." Summer said scathingly.

"GAH!" Blue exclaimed, realizing his clothes were missing.

"Well... I did take one job..." Anna said, handing Flame a paper.

"Dear helpful wizards, please help us around our village. Thank you." Flame read with some effort. "Farm work?! We're wizards, not children!"

"Actually, Flame, we are children." Summer said.

"Shut up Summer! You ruin everything!" Flame exclaimed.

"Do you want to be a garden gnome again, Flame?" Summer asked calmly, beginning to take off her glasses.

"No, I'm sorry Summer-chan!" Flame exclaimed, bowing repeatedly.

"Much better." Summer said, leaving her glasses on. "Honestly, I agree with them. That's a stupid job."

"Too bad. Take it or we stay here." Anna said. Everyone grumbled, but there were no objections.

"Can I come on this one, Anna-Chan?" Luxen asked excitedly, peeking in from behind Summer.

"No, Luxen. You're still to young." Laxus said, ruffling his son's hair.

"But it's easy! It's not even a magic job!" Luxen begged.

"No, and that's final." Laxus was a bit stern this time.

"I can go, right great grandpa?" Luxen asked, pulling at Makarov's shirt.

"No. Your father says you can't." Makarov told him firmly but not unkindly.

"But I wanna go! I have magic too!" Luxen exclaimed.

"Come on, let the kid go, Laxus! He obviously wants to go on the mission!" Natsu said.

"Stay out of it, Natsu," Lucy muttered.

"He's not going. That's final." Laxus said. Luxen looked like he was going to cry.

"Do you REALLY wanna go?" Natsu asked Luxen.

"Yes!" Luxen said excitedly. Laxus sighed.

"Alright, you can go Luxen. But if anything happens to you, Natsu will experience a pain worse than death." Laxus said.

"Yay!" Luxen said, jumping up and down and glowing with happiness. "Thanks Natsu!"

"Your welcome, kid..." Natsu said, a dazed look of horror on his face.

"Let's go then!" Anna said. Everyone cheered and they left for the job.

* * *

The group stood in the center of a dark village. There was silence.

"So. Where are the villagers that need help?" Luxen asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I'm sure we followed the directions." Anna said, looking at the paper.

"We're definitely in the right place?" Luxen asked.

"Yes." Anna said, sounding confused.

"Atom." A voice boomed through the entire village. Suddenly, the air started glowing, and magic energy flowed from the ground itself. Suddenly, Rose felt a sharp pain in her right arm. She glanced at it. Nothing seemed wrong at first, but after a little bit, she saw her arm WAS DISAPPEARING. It was going very slowly, but it was surely disappearing. She looked up and was horrified to see that the same painful process was being undergone by all of the others. Except two of the fairies. Summer and Luxen were rushing around looking absolutely horrified.

"Rose! Are you okay?" Summer exclaimed. Rose tried to reply, but her mouth had dissolved. Finally, all the fairies except Summer and Luxen were gone.

"Summer-Nii? Where did everyone go?"


	9. Two on one

Chapter 9: two on one.

"You should be more concerned about yourselves." A voice said from above Luxen and Summer. Both wizards instantly looked up. A man of about twenty was standing on the rooftop. He was rather large with very short gray hair. He wore a cloak that blended into the night sky.

"Who are you?!" Summer growled. The man looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You may call me Atone. And if that wasn't enough..." An insane smile spread across his face. "I'm the one who did that to your friends." Summer's face contorted in rage while a look of shock crossed over Luxen's face.

"FAIRY ARM: ROSE!" Summer screamed. She shot huge yellow blasts from the roses.

"Atom magic: Pentatom." Atone said calmly. He held up his hand. The blasts disappeared and reappeared on the ground in front of the house. They exploded, creating a crater. Summer's eyes widened, but Luxen only studied the crater curiously.

"Grrrr!" Summer leaped up and tried to punch the man. He dodged.

"Atom magic: Quadatom." He curled his thumb into his palm and pulled his hand back. He then smashed his hand forward. Summer's arm seemed to vibrate for a second. Luxen's eyes widened.

"Summer-Nii! Turn it into silver!" He shouted.

"FAIRY ARM: SILVER!" The arm turned silver before it enlarged. Summer was thrown backward. Atone glared at Luxen.

"Come, boy!" The man bellowed. "Show me your magic!"

* * *

Flame fully regained consciousness. He sat up in a daze. Yielo was unconscious beside him, and Merry beside her.

"Hey... Wake up..." Flame shook Yielo gently, still in a daze. Yielo's eyes slowly opened and she hugged him.

"Flame-Kun! You're okay! I was so scared with what happened!" Yielo sobbed, clutching the back of his shirt. This seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"What did happen?! We dissolved, and we were gone, and... What?! Merry, wake up!" Flame exclaimed.

"A- aye sir!" Merry said groggily, slowly getting to his feet. Suddenly, an orb of water engulfed him.

"MERRY!" Both children shouted, leaping up to their feet. The orb containing the exceed flew up to the hand of a large man. He wore a flowing blue cloak and had long black hair. The orb hovered over his head. Merry had lost consciousness.

"Marvelous! What a marvelous loss I shall inflict on the!" The man exclaimed. "I am Hydro, and my magic is-"

"Fire dragon roar!" Flame shot the vortex of fire at the man.

"Ice freezing ray!" Yielo shot a blast of ice at Hydro. The two blasts shot straight at him side by side, but he didn't seem concerned.

"Vapor sphere!" A ball of misty air appeared in Hydro's hand. As soon as the beams entered the orb, they reflected around Hydro. Both of the children stared in shock. "Maybe if you hadn't interrupted my sentence so unmarvelously, you would have found out a thing or two about your enemy's magic." Hydro said, smirking coldly. "I have watersphere magic, which allows me to do this." As the lasts of their attacks passed him, he made two blue magic circles near them. An orb of ice and an orb of fire came out of the attacks and floated up next to the orb holding Merry.

"He can make our magic into balls?! That's the stupidest power ever!" Flame shouted.

"Flame-Kun... I think we should be worried..." Yielo said. "Long ranged attacks won't work on him..."

"Then let's just go for short range! Fire dragon iron fist!" He leaped forward with a flame engulfed fist. Yielo sighed. Her arm changed colors to a complete light blue and enlarged. She raced forward too. The orbs swooped around Hydro and he made a downward motion. The orb of ice hit the ground in front of them and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Flame and Yielo were lying in front of a large ice crystal.

* * *

Sakura slowly woke up. Her body ached. She looked over to see Blue unconscious next to her. Her head was swimming, and she was more than a little dizzy. That's probably why she didn't see the root shooting at her until she heard the loud whack. This snapped her out of her reverie and she looked up with a start. Yoryn was standing in front of her. A rather large root was coiled around his stomach. A nasty cut was cleaved across his forehead, and he was very pale.

"Good... You're awake... I need your help to beat this woman..." He grunted. The root started to squeeze tighter on his waist. "Raven harmonics." He crushed the beads and dropped them beneath him. A black magic circle appeared below him and a geyser of feathers and darkness engulfed him. This effectively shredded the roots, but Yoryn was obviously pained by the attack. When it finished, he crashed to the ground covered in cuts.

"Yoryn-Kun!" Sakura exclaimed. She rushed over to him.

"We don't have time!" Yoryn hissed, forcing himself up. "Get fighting! Let's hope Blue wakes up soon!" Sakura looked up to see a woman in a flowing green dress and black hair surrounded by huge Venus flytraps.

"I am Vivian, the flytrap wizard of the Earth Worshippers guild." The woman said loudly. "You will suffer defeat at my hands!" Sakura quickly pulled out her cards, but stopped short. She suddenly had the awful, awful feeling that no matter what she did, she would lose this fight. She shook it off and held out the card with the bird drawn on it.

"Oh seal of thy cards, grant me permission to break through, summon thy demon bird!" The card turned into a gold magic circle which released the large hawk. It screeched and flew at one of the flytraps. The flytrap slashed it with a root, instantly turning it back into a card. The card flew back into Sakura's hand.

_They beat my demon that quickly?_

The root shot at her.

_How can I have lost so easily? I haven't tried my other card... And I don't know what it can do..._

"Sakura-Chan! Look out!" The root coiled around Blue's chest as he leaped in front of her. The little boy was pulled up and thrown into the carnivorous plant's mouth. Yoryn and Sakura screamed in unison.

"BLUE!"


	10. The worst combination!

Chapter 10: the worst combination!

Rose's eyes slowly opened. Her body ached, but was reformed. She sat up and examined herself. She heard footsteps. She looked up to see a man bundled in black cloaks so only his mouth showed. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Rose slowly stood up. Her movement wakened Anna, who had been unconscious next to her. The older girl sat up groggily.

"Anna." Rose said slowly. "This is our enemy." Anna leaped up and pulled out her gate keys, while Rose opened her book and a black magic circle appeared over it. Anna quickly dipped her key in a puddle.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIUS!"

"Nevara, come out!" Aquarius appeared next to a tall and lanky girl with black hair, dark eyes, a black feathered dress, and black wings and tail. They both turned and glared at the wizards.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUMMON ME?!" They shouted. Then they looked at each other. "I like her." They both said in unison again.

"I'm Aquarius." The mermaid said, extending her hand.

"Nevara. It's a real pleasure." The girl answered, shaking the hand. Both wizards gawked.

"So..." Anna began.

"You'll help us?" Rose finished. The character and spirit both glared at the wizards.

"WE HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN!" Aquarius shouted.

"THE STUPID THINGS YOU TWO'VE DONE!" Nevara finished. Both of the wizards hugged each other in fear. The character and the spirit turned to look at the man.

"Now..." Nevara began.

"Let's do this!" Aquarius shouted, hurling water at the man.

"Feather storm!" Nevara exclaimed. A cloud of raven feathers shot from a black magic circle. The two attacks shot at the man.

"Clear explosion." A deep voice reverberated from around the man. The creepy part was, his mouth didn't move. He held out his hand and a white magic circle appeared. There was the sound of an explosion, then the water blast and feather cloud parted in half and went around him.

"Guh! We missed! Rose this is all your fault!" Nevara seethed.

"My fault?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Wait... I have an idea..." Aquarius said. The two started whispering, then nodded. Aquarius turned to face the fairies and Nevara created another black magic circle.

"Feather strike!" Nevara exclaimed. Two clouds of feathers appeared on either side of the man. They slammed at him. He held out his hand. Meanwhile, Aquarius hit both of the girls with water.

"Dome explosion." Once again, the voice reverberated from the man, but his mouth didn't move. A white magic circle appeared in front of him. There was a sound of an explosion, and each feather was cleaved perfectly in two.

"Again?!" Nevara grunted. The man then took a different stance and a green magic circle appeared in front of him. "Aquarius! I think he's about to attack!" Aquarius instantly stopped attacking Rose and Anna, but it was too late.

"Night explosion." The voice reverberated from around him. The area around them turned green, then everything went pitch black.

"Rose! Get out of the way!"

"Anna! Dodge! Prepare yourself!" Then there was the sound of a huge explosion. The area became light again. Nevara and Aquarius were both sliced in half horizontally.

"Nevara, I gotta go back to my world. Make sure those two are okay." Aquarius said as she returned to the spirit world. The man looked at Anna before turning and walking away.

"Rose! Anna! Get up! We took most of the attack for you! So wake up! Come!" Nevara shouted. There was no answer.

"Rose! Anna!" Still no answer. Anna and Rose lay on the ground. They were covered in wounds. Their eyes were still open, but they just stared blankly at the sky.

"Roseala Grimmtear! Wake up!" But still no answer.


	11. The angel's strength

Chapter 11: the angel's strength

"My magic?" Luxen sounded surprised. "I thought you would only wanna see Nii-Chan's magic."

"No, no, I wanna see yours. Yours is probably the best." Atone goaded, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"If you're sure..." Luxen said shyly.

"Come on, she's done already." Atone said, pointing to Summer. The girl was struggling to her feet.

"Nii-Chan is stronger than you think..." Luxen trailed.

"Please, show me." Atone goaded. Luxen nodded slowly, and a white magic circle appeared over his head.

"TAKEOVER MAGIC: ANGEL SOUL!" Luxen exclaimed. His clothing turned white, and vibrant wings sprouted from his back. "You ready, Summer-Nii?"

"FAIRY SOUL: BUTTERFLY WINGS!" Summer flew up next to him. "Just be careful, Luxen." Luxen flew straight at Atone. Atone held out his hand and was about to say a spell. Luxen grabbed onto his arm and flipped him over. Luxen released the arm, dropping Atone so he fell and smashed into the ground.

"Heheh... I get it... That magic of yours enhances your body strength, right?" Atone said in a somewhat pained voice.

"Yep!" Luxen exclaimed.

"No matter! If your magic allows you to fly... I'll just cancel it! PENTATOM!" He held his hand out. Luxen and Summer's wings dissolved. They crashed to the ground. Luxen's clothes returned to normal. "Beat me now, weaklings!"

"ANGEL... SOUL..." Luxen muttered.

"Huh?! What'd ya say brat?!" Atone exclaimed wheeling around to look at them.

"FIRE!" Luxen leaped up. His clothes turned bright red. Four wings that looked to be shredded came out of his back. Atone slowly got into a fighting stance, glaring at them.

* * *

Ieda slowly came to consciousness.

"Oh lookie lookie! Lookie lookie! One of them's awake!" A strangely high pitched voice said behind her. She instantly shot up and looked around. There was a short man standing in front of her. Like very short. Super short. A midget. He was wearing a little black cloak that made him appear even shorter. Ieda blinked. "Lookie lookie! The other one's awake too! Lookie lookie!"

"Who the hell's saying that?!" Rubidus muttered as he stood up next to Ieda.

"Lookie lookie! My opponents are ready to face me!" The little man exclaimed. Both Fairy Tail wizards instantly were alert. "Yay! You two are ready! Let's fight then! You can go first! The name's Pinkie, by the way." The little man said.

"Who is this weirdo? And why the stupid name? Did his parents hate him?" Rubidus asked Ieda.

"I don't know, but let's beat him quick!" Ieda replied.

"GHOST FIREWORKS!" Rubidus sent a flurry of ghosts at Pinkie.

"QUEEN OF PURENESS!" Ieda pulled off the crown and a beam shot from it. The two attacks shot straight at the midget. They were about to hit him when he held out his little hand.

"Color magic: colorize." The small man held up his hand and a pink magic circle appeared. It shot a huge pink blast through their attacks and lightly zapped their hands. "Your turn again!" He said childishly.

"GHOST FIREWORKS!"

"QUEEN OF PURENESS!" The attacks shot out again. However, Rubidus's magic circle was red this time, and Ieda's magic circle was green, contrary to the normal coloring of purple and pink. The attacks suddenly bent. Queen of pureness exploded at Rubidus's feet, while the ghosts exploded near Ieda. Both fairies were sent flying.

"What..." Rubidus murmured.

"Why..." Ieda muttered, holding her head in pain.

"My color magic dyes your magic circles one color. Since I dyed your magic circles opposite colors, they instantly attack the other person. So, your magic won't work on me. You have to kill each other first." Pinkie said, suddenly cold.

"We have to..." Ieda's eyes widened in horror. "Rubidus, what do we-" she turned to see Rubidus rocking back and forth in a corner.

"Nothing like this ever happens in dad's guild... Why won't they let me join dad's guild... Everything's better there..." He said.

"This isn't the time for a break down! I need your help!" Ieda shouted.

"No matter what you do, you can't change your fate!" Pinkie said sadistically. Rubidus's ears twitched.

"Really... Let's try this again..." Rubidus said, slowly getting up.

"It won't work." Pinkie said smugly.

"QUEEN OF PURENESS!"

"GHOST FIREWORKS!" The same result occurred. Rubidus quickly leaped to his feet. "I think I found the weakness!"

"What weakness? There is none!" Pinkie said triumphantly. His eyes widened when he saw a yellow magic circle appear above Rubidus. "What?! Wait... Before I dyed it, your magic circle was purple! You can't mean..."

"That's right. I have two magics. You can only dye one of a wizard's magics at a time." Rubidus said as golden light began to engulf him.

"Y- yeah?! Well I can just dye it right now!" Pinkie said, creating a pink magic circle.

"Another weakness... My second magic is too quick for you... HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: METEOR!" In an instant, Rubidus had smashed his fist into the midget's chest. The little man crashed to the ground, defeated. Ieda watched with wide eyes.

_How can he be so powerful? He might even be stronger than Yoryn-Kun..._


	12. Libery and Epistul's flaming battle!

Chapter twelve: a different kind of script, Libery and Epistul's flaming battle!

Libery slowly regained consciousness. She was lying next to her brother, who was murmuring in his sleep. She sat up on her hands and knees.

"Fire script: low blow." A voice said. A flaming sword slashed around her and Epistul, sending them flying. Libery cried out in pain. Epistul's eyes fluttered open.

"L- Li-Chan?!" He said, half asleep still.

"Fire script: rope." The voice said. A coil made of fire letters twirled around them, burning them. It hurled the two siblings into a tree. Libery cried out again, and Epistul groaned, snapping awake.

"Li-Niichan?!" He gasped grabbing her.

"Epist-Kun... We're in trouble..." Libery murmured, clutching her waist where the fire rope had touched.

"You should be more prepared around your enemies." A voice sneered. A skinny man with long brown hair and a red cloak was walking toward them. He held a sword in his hand.

"You're... The one who dissolved us... Right..." Libery murmured, still clutching her waist.

"No, that was my guild mate. His atom magic picked apart your atoms and reassembled them elsewhere." The man said coldly. "But don't think too hard, you have to beat me, Scribe of the earth Worshippers guild." He held his sword toward them. "And no spell can beat-"

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

"SOLID SCRIPT: LIGHTNING!" The metallic beam combined with the lightning and they smashed into Scribe. He was sent flying back.

"How... One of the attacks..." Scribe's eye fell on Libery. "Of course..."

"Did we beat him?" Epistul wondered.

"Fire script: low force!" The man leaped forward and stabbed the ground in front of Libery. A pillar of fire smacked into her, sending her flying back.

"Fire script: firewall!" A huge wall of fiery letters appeared in front of Libery.

"What the- is this dark ècriture?!" Libery gasped, slamming her fist against the runes.

"My magic is similar to it, yes. This spell is my form of Jutsu Shiki. And only by breaking the code can you return to the fight. Now..." Scribe turned to Epistul. "Fire script: low blow."

Libery and Epistul's screams echoed in the night.


End file.
